


Memories

by QueenElenyaHawk



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenElenyaHawk/pseuds/QueenElenyaHawk
Summary: Edward discovers a secret about the Colonel and the Lieutenant





	

Edward Elric knew he should have turned in the report two days ago. Between visiting the Hughes and doing a few errands for Winry, he had totally forgotten about it and left it in his hotel room when he went to Headquarters. He hadn't really cared that Mustang wasn't happy with his slip-up until he scolded him like a child, immediately teasing him with 'your memory is as small as you.' At that, Ed exploded in an anger tantrum until Hawkeye stopped him.

 _Hawkeye_.

She was a person Edward didn't want to discuss with. He admired her, and feared her. He didn't understand how a woman of her kind would hang around a man like Mustang, even if they were commanding officer and subordinate.

"Edward, we need that report. Please bring it as soon as possible," she had said.

And that was it. She left such an awkward feeling in him that all he wanted to do was go back to his hotel and get rid of the damn paper. But as usual, he had come across something unexpected; a new clue on the whereabouts of the Philosopher's Stone. His brother was already investigating on the matter, and they had gotten tickets to travel to that mysterious place the following dawn. That meant he wouldn't have the time to take the report to the office before he left, and that was why he now stood at the Colonel’s apartment door, knocking on the shabby wood.

The Flame Alchemist looked at him with surprise, having not anticipated the visit.

"Fullmetal! What are you doing here?"

The boy scratched his head. "Hey, Colonel. Al and I are leaving tomorrow towards the West, so I brought you the report."

Roy studied him for a moment and stared inside his apartment before looking at Ed again. "Come in. I was about to shower, but if you're leaving then hold on, I want you to tell me about it." He was only wearing a pair of pale blue pajama pants; his feet and chest were bare and his hair was disheveled, as if he had just gotten up.

"Alright," Ed said, and entered Colonel Roy Mustang's home for the first time.

All the furniture pieces were of the exact same tone of wood. The walls were empty except for a big, apparently interesting bookshelf, and the living room had a huge, attention-getting black sofa that seemed very comfortable. The coffee table that was before it, as well as the desk that was under the window, had both a good amount of picture frames.

"Hey, you sure have a lot of pictures, Colonel."

Roy grinned widely. "Yes. I'm very proud of my collection," he said before going to the bathroom and leaving Ed alone.

The young alchemist sat on the sofa and observed the pictures. There was one of his entire team before the HQ building saluting at the camera; another one with Roy and Hughes, an arm of each of them over the shoulders of the other. A third picture with the Colonel surrounded by a large older woman and many other girls about his age. The frame in the center of the table showed what Ed supposed was Roy as a boy, probably as old as Ed now was, and he stood happily besides a blonde little girl; funny how she reminded Ed so much of Lieutenant Hawkeye.

Ed walked up to the desk and lifted a picture frame in his hands. The photograph showed three young men, Roy being one of them, all wearing the same white clothing; probably taken during the academy. He extended his arm to put the object back on its place, but something fell from it. The blond teenager bent down to grab it; it was a picture of… Lieutenant Hawkeye?

_…Sleeping?_

That had to be the weirdest thing he had seen from her. He'd almost thought she didn't need to sleep, which was obviously ridiculous. But how did the Colonel manage to get a picture of the Lieutenant in such vulnerable state without her consent? What a bastard!

Ed put the picture back where it fell from: hidden behind the one he had lifted. He wondered if there were any other concealed photos behind the ones that were publicly visible. After checking that Mustang wouldn't yet come out of the shower, he smirked and took another picture frame. Indeed, behind the innocent image of baby Elicia, there was the unauthorized, top secret, revealing picture of… again, Hawkeye? She was cooking something, wearing an apron; nothing out of the ordinary. He wondered why this picture would be hidden as well; maybe he just liked it a lot but didn't want other women to get jealous over it. Although it was a simple picture, really.

He looked inside other frames; it seemed like most of them actually had double content. Something wasn't right, though. Every single one of them, _every single one_ , was a photograph of the First Lieutenant. Reading a book; hugging her dog; drinking from a cup. She had to be aware of the existence of these pictures; there was no doubt about it. As he surreptitiously spied on Mustang's collection, he thought what would be the reason behind this madness.

Was the Colonel obsessed with her? Was he so terribly infatuated with her that it wasn't enough to see her at work everyday, and needed to keep ordinary pictures of the woman?

Could he possibly be in love with her?

Edward snickered at the thought. How crazy was that?! And what would the Lieutenant think about it? Of course she wouldn't want to be with such a loud and arrogant idiot. Anyway, curiosity had taken the worst of him, and he continued his observations.

He lifted an eyebrow and neared the paper to his face. Yes, she definitely knew of these pictures. The next one he saw showed Colonel Mustang with an extended arm towards the camera (holding it, Ed guessed), with a stupid grin on his face as Lieutenant Hawkeye kissed his cheek.

Ed had no idea they were such good friends. Close co-workers, sure. But this was beyond any professional relationship. Suddenly he wanted to know all about them: how they met, how they got so close, how they talked when they were alone. He felt like a little girl wanting to know everything about her favorite actors, he couldn't believe himself.

He took another picture. He was already so into it he just couldn't stop. Mustang was also in this one; he held Lieutenant Hawkeye on his back, _piggyback-riding him_. What the hell?!

It had been taken right in this apartment, it seemed. All the photographs were taken either here or just one other place; the Lieutenant's, clearly.

He heard the faucets being turned off leaving him with little time, so he took two more of them; the last ones, he told himself. He froze. _No_. He _no longer_ wanted to know about the Colonel and the Lieutenant.

"Edward?"

He jumped with panic. That wasn't even Mustang's voice.

He turned around, slowly, scared, seriously fearing for his life. His mouth went dry. "Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

She was lying casually against a wall, decently dressed but with tired eyes and loose disheveled hair. Had she been here all along? "What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" He pointed a finger to the coffee table. "I brought the report," he said, smiling nervously, hoping she wouldn't shoot him in the head when she found out.

"Oh, thank you. And what's that in your hand?"

He flinched, and sweated, and wanted to run. "Well… uh, you'll see…"

She pursed her lips and walked up to him; he released the pictures and braced himself for an attack that didn't come. She simply stared at the pictures, all of them, quietly and expressionless.

"I'm so sor-"

"Edward."

He gulped. "…Yes?"

"You saw nothing."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"You can go."

He wouldn't argue with that. He left as fast as he could without even saying goodbye. It seemed like Lieutenant Hawkeye hadn't seen all the photographs, after all. Definitely not the one where she was with her back to the camera, wearing the same apron as before, a shirt and… only underwear below it. And definitely neither the one where she was resting in the bathtub, no apparent clothes on and covered only by foam.

Roy entered the living room, fresh and clean. Ed was nowhere to be seen. Riza was up and looking gorgeous. He was ready for round two.

And Hawkeye was ready for a round, too. Of lead.


End file.
